The Ultimate Spider-Man 1
by MarvelFan99
Summary: Just my version of the spider-Man story! It's the first in the series!


Spider-Man

#1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 Parents

Richard Parker, and Mary Parker were going a business trip. "Hey..."Richard said. "Yeah?" said, Mary's sister's husband, Ben. "Can you and May watch Peter?" Richard said. "Definitely...May!" Ben said. "I'll be back Marry." Said Ben's wife, May. "OK." Said Marry. "Yeah Ben?" May asked. "Listen,Richard want's to know if when him, Marry, and Eddie Brock are on a business trip, we could watch Peter. Are you fine with that? I am." Ben said. "Yeah! Who's going to watch Eddie Brock Jr.?" May said. "Good! Yeah Richard, because Eddies wife died last year, who?" Ben said, and asked. "Eddies sister." Richard said. "Hey daddy?" A 9 year old peter asked. "Yes?" Richard asked, nealing. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. Richard rubbed peter's hair. "You're Mommy and Daddy are going on a business trip." Richard said. "No!" Peter said crying. "It's OK, we'll be back." Said Marry, trying to cheer Peter up. Richard, and Marry left to OSCORP, where they met up with Eddie Brock, and Norman Osborn. "OK, me, Marry, and Eddie will be on our way with the symbiote, like you said, because we all made it, and you need to stay, and it need's to go to California, because we are in New York." Richard said. "SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES!" Norman said, slapping Richard. "STOP IT NORMAN!" Yelled Eddie. "SHUT UP! YOU CAN ALL GO! LEAVE!"Said Norman taking the symbiote. "Don't mess with us!" Marry said, to Norman. Richard grabbed the symbiote out of Norman's Hand. "LET'S GO!" Yelled Richard, to Marry, and Eddie. Marry wasn't quick enough, and Norman brought out a gun, and shot her in the leg. Richard and Eddie was sitting on the plane, next to OSCORP, when they found out Marry was still in OSCORP,they couldn't get out of the plane. "No, no don't kill me!" Yelled Marry. Norman put his gun into Marry's mouth. "Bye, bye!" said Norman, shooting Marry's mouth. On the plane. The plane flew off. "Marry." Richard said, crying. Eddie heard foot steps. "What that noise?" Eddie asked. "What noise?" Richard asked. An OSCORP agent came out of the shadow,shooting Eddie. Richard ran into the bathroom, and called Ben. "BEN!... I CAN'T! Actually, I need to be quiet. WHY!? Because Marry died...I don't know how! Me, and Eddie went on the plane not noticing it, when me and Eddie found out she got killed inside of OSCORP. And then a OSCORP agent came out, and killed Eddie!... I'm in a bathroom hiding. OK, I'm not dieing without a fight! I'm probably going to die!" Richard said, then hang up. Richard pushed open the door, and pushed the agent out of the plane. Two more agent's came, punching him. One of them grabbed Richard's laptop that he had, and hit Richard with it, then threw it out of the plane. Richard pushed one agent out of the plane. Then the other agent pushed Richard out of the plane, but richard grabbed the agent, and Richard took the agent with him, and the both fell on the ground. They died. At Peter's ucle, and aunt's house. "I'm sorry." Ben said. "What?" Peter. "Lemme tell him." May said. "Ok." Ben said. "Your'e parent's are dead, we are your'e guardians now." May said, crying. "NO!" Peter yelled, crying.

Chapter 2 the field trip

8 years later a 12th grade, 17 year old Peter Parker woke up. "Oh fudge! I need to get ready for school! Man I hate being a teen!" Peter said. "PETER!" His Aunt, May said. "Fudge..." Peter just stood there, staring into his window. Swoosh! He saw Angel the Superhero. "Aw yeah!" Peter said. He put on his clothes and went down stairs. "PETER!" Aunt May said. "WHAT!?" Peter said. "GET YOUR'E BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" May said. "Let him go, there's breakfast in his school, and his bus is just about to come, in one minute." Peter's uncle, Ben said. "CRAP!" Peter said, grabbing his book bag, and running out of his house to the bus stop. Peter's best friend, Harry came, and said, "Hey Pete!" "Hey-" Peter said, before getting interrupted. "Hey guys!" Said Peter's other best friend, and first crush, Gwen Stacy. "Hey!" Said Peter's OTHER best friend, Marry Jane, or MJ, Harries crush. Their bus came and they went to school. "Great now we go to our field trip!" Peter said. "Dude, the bus was our classes bus that only our class came into it, because we're ALREADY at-" Gwen said. "OSCORP! MY dad's job, that HE made!" Harry said. Peter looked at Gwen, blushing, when they went in OSCORP. "(Laugh), PETER!" Said the bully in their grade, 12th grade, Flash. "Don't mess with him Flash, don't listen to him Pete. You're cute, and-, I mean awesome, and smart, I mean now our second day in 12th grade, and we're already at a field trip! And I mean during the last part of summer you went to Washington DC, to talk to the president!Me, and my boyfriend Eddie will always be here for you!" Said Gwen. "Wha- what!" Said Peter. "OH! YOUR'E CRUSH IS DATING ONE OF YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Said Flash. Flashes bully team got Flash away, to show him something. Gwen looked around. "Wha- what? I want to date you, bu-, but, I'm dating-" Said Gwen. Peter kissed her. "What are you doing!? I already have a-" Gwen stopped talking, and kissed peter. "GWEN!" Eddie said. "Eddie, I can, I can explai-" Gwen said before getting interrupted by Eddie. "NO! WE'RE DONE!" Said Eddy. "Gwen cried, putting her head on peter's shoulder. Peter kissed Gwen on the cheeks. "I have to go, I have to talk to Doc. Connors, MY FAVORITE SCIENTIST!" Peter said. "Go ahead! :)!" Gwen said. "Peter tried going to Doc. Connors, when flash came up to him, and punched Peter into a Glass tank. Filled with 15 spiders, with one biting him, and dieing. "OW!" Yelled Peter. "Let's go 12th grade!" said Peter's teacher.

Chapter 3 hatred

After school, Peter went to 9th street, and went to cross the road. VROOOM! A car was SHOOTING at Peter. He back flipped onto a building "I CAN NEVER BACK FLI-... AAAAAAH, I'M ON A BUILDING!" Peter yelled. Seven hours later Peter went home. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Ben yelled. "Why should I tell you!... YOUR'E NOT MY FATHER!" Peter Yelled. Ben was staring at him. "Don't-" May said then getting interrupted. "YOU KNOW WHAT! MAYBE ALL OF US WOULD BE BETTER IF I JUST LEAVE!" Peter yelled. "No." Said May. " YEAH, MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT!" Ben yelled. Peter ran away. "you need to get him." May said. Ben chased after Peter. Peter went into a got 15 monsters, and put them down. "They are $30. The clerk said. "But, I don't have enough money. A guy came. "Take them. The guy said. Peter got them and ran away. "Give- give them back!The Clerk said. The guy brought a gun out. BAM! The clerk's body fell on the ground. The guy took money from the clerk's cash register, and ran out. Bam! Ben got shot by the guy in the chest, and falling on the sidewalk, with blood spewing out. The robber/murderer ran away. "NO!... NO!... NO!... NO! NO! NO! WHY!? NO, YOUR'E NOT DEAD!" Peter yelled, crieing. "Wi-... with great power... comes great responsibility." Ben said, than died.

Chapter 4 revenge

The next day Peter went to school, then came back home, and drew on his notebook for a design for what he wanted to be a costume of him being a Superhero. Than he made a final costume, and made web shooters so he could be more like a spider, because his only powers were super strength, and wall climbing. He put on his costume. "I'm going to be Spider-Man! I'll get revenge on that guy!" Peter said. Spider-Man swung into what he found out the guy was at, and it was a tower. Spider-Man punched the guy. "Who-...Who are you, what are you, what do you want?!" The Guy said. "You killed someone close to me!" Spider-Man said. "I'm going to call you spider idiot! I killed ALOT of people!" The guy said. "Shut up! "MY NAME IS SPIDER-MAN!" Spider-Man said, throwing the guy out of the building. The guy's blood splattered everywhere. "I- KILLED SOMEONE! NO! I DON'T KILL!" Spider-Man yelled. The next day Peter went to school. "Peter I'm sorry for you." Said Gwen. " I HATE EVERYTHING!" Peter said. Gwen cried, and said, "Listen, you have a great life, great friends, and great aunt, and a great girl friend! ME!" Gwen said. "So we ARE dating?" Peter said. "Yeah, why?" Gwen said. "Oh, Harry just doesn't think that I'm right. "I heard everything, good job guys!" Harry said. "LEAVE!" Peter said. "We're at school, how can I leave?" Harry said. "He means we shouldn't bother him. His uncle died, and now he's depressed." Gwen said. "Oh, I'm sorry for you Pete." Harry said. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peter said. Harry, and Gwen walked away. Gwen cried. "I'm worried about him." Gwen said. "Just give him time, he's cares about you, I'm telling you, he's just in a bad mood." Harry said. "I guess you're right." Gwen said. Harry kissed Gwen, than Gwen pushed him off her. "What do you think you're doing?" Gwen asked Harry. "I think because it seems like Peter is going to be like that for awhile, maybe he shouldn't date." Harry said. "NO! I'll never like you! Just as a friend! Because I know you like MJ, why don't you date Her? Please!" Gwen said. "What if she doesn't like me!?" Harry asked. "She told me she likes you, go ahead she's right there!" Gwen said. "OK!" Harry said. Harry walked over to MJ. "Hey... hey MJ-" Harry said, before getting interrupted. "Yes, yes I would like to date you!" MJ said. "Yes!" Harry whispered to himself.

Chapter 5 the electrifying man

In OSCORP. Max Dillon was working, fixing a generator. "Hey Max, how you doing there? Almost done?" Harries dad, Norman Osborn said. Because of that Max accidentally wrenched the wrong spot. He got electrocuted. "Ahahahahahahah!" Max said, falling. "Call the ambulance!" Norman yelled to his workers. "OK, sir!" One of Normans workers said, putting in the 911 number. "Yes? Is this 911? …... OK, can the ambulance come to OSCORP? …... I know, I don't know how to get people to come here, but one of the OSCORP workers got electrified!" The worker said. The ambulance came, and took Max to the hospital. At the hospital 1 day later. Max woke up, electrifying. "Where-, where am I? Aaaaaah! There's electricity all over me!? AAAAAAH!" Max said. "Calm down electro! (Laugh!)" The Doctor said. "(chuckle) Yeah I'm electro! I'll get revenge on EVERYONE IN OSCORP!" Max said. Max shocked the Doctor with electricity, then picked him up, and threw him out of a window, with the window crashing, and pieces of the window going EVERYWHERE! "(chuckle) I'll get EVERYONE, EVERYTHING!(laugh!)" Max, or electro said. At high school. "Peter, listen-" Gwen said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Peter said, crying. Gwen cried. "Whats... WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gwen said, crying. "I'M-... I'm sorry!" Peter said, crying. "NO! YOU HAVE TO... HOVE TO CALM DOWN, BEFORE YOU EVER SEE ME AGAIN!" Gwen said. "Are we... are we breaking up?" Peter said, worried. "At least for now." Gwen said. "YOUR'E NOT HELPPING, I GUESS YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN, NO ONE WILL EVER SEE ME AGAIN! I WON'T SEE ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" Peter yelled, thinking of suicide. "Listen, I still LOVE you, but you shouldn't date right now." Gwen said. "IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! LEAVE ME ALONE! FOR EVER!" Peter yelled. "Peter, you need help!" Gwen said, worried, and crying. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peter said. "Bye!" Gwen said, mad, walking away. "Gwen. Are you OK?" MJ, and Harry said. Peter ran out of school, and skipped school. He got a Spier-Man costume out of his book bag. He ran into the woods near his school, and put his Spider-Man costume on. Spider-Man swung near the bank. He saw Electro. "Oh, is it raining, is there a storm going on? I didn't know that!" Spider-Man said to Electro, trying to be funny. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Electro. "Why does everyone have to be robbing banks. "NO! THERE IS AN OSCORP WORKER IN HERE, I NEED TO KILL HIM TO GET REVENGE. Max yelled in his mind. Electro broke into the bank. "CARLOS!" Max yelled to the OSCORP worker. "Max?" Asked Carlos. "YOU ARE THE FIRST TO DIE! "Max yelled, shocking carlos. "Storm, don't do that!" Peter said to Max. "MY NAME IS ELECTRO!" Max yelled, shocking Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped, then puched Max. "Wait a minute, Stormy is Maxwell dillon? I'm your'e biggest fan! (Chuckle), Aren't I funny?" Spider-Man said. "SHUT UP!" Said Max,shocking Spider-Man again. Then Spider-Man jumped again, and punched Max 10 times, the kicked Max 5 times. It started raining. Spider-Man swung over to the outside. Max followed him. "Look at that Electro, you fell right into my trap!" Spider-Man said. Max got raineed on, and before he died he flew away. The next day, Peter went to school. "PETER WHERE WERE YOU!?" Gwen asked/yelled. Than gwen saw scars and scratches all over Peter, from the fight. "What happened?" Gwen asked. "Uhm, yesterday Electro hit me into a building?" Peter said. "I least I'm half way telling the truth." Peter thought. "Dang, I'm sorry for you! Are you going to stay in school today?" Asked Gwen. "Yes. :)" Peter said. "Do you still want to date?" Gwen asked. "OF COURSE! :)" Peter said, happy. "My life's already getting better! :)" Peter thought. After school he went to "The Daily Bugle". He went to the bosses office. "Uhm, are you Jay Jonah Jamension?" Peter asked to the boss. "Come in!... NOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" JJJ yelled. "Can I be you're reporter for Spider-Man? I heard you want someone to take pictures. I brought in one." Peter asked. JJJ got the picture. "YES!" JJJ said. ":) Thanks! :)" Peter said. Peter left, then the next day he woke up.

Chapter 6

beach, and ground criminals

2 days later. "Get the money!" John Hampton said. "Got it!" Said John's brother, Mark Hampton. Mark grabbed the money. "Put it in the truck!" John said. "OK, got it!" Mark said. Mark put the money in the truck. They got in the truck. They started driving. "Hey don't leave just yet!" Said Spider-Man on the truck front window. "Aaaaaah!" I can't see!" John said. Their truck crashed, but right before, they jumped out. "Hey! Don't run away!" Spider-Man said, webbing them. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Help me!" Mark said. John ran away. "Hey wheres john!? Peter asked Mark, then punched him. John shot peter. "Spider-Man! You can NEVER win!" John said. "Ew! Rifle!" Spider-Man said. "You always try to be funny, don't you!?" John asked. "(chuckle), yeah!" Spider-Man said. Spider-Man got up, and kicked john in the face. A guy with robot arms came, and grabbed Mark, and John with the robot arms. Spider-Man looked down, and saw the gory wound in his stomach. "(breath), that hurts!" Spider-Man said. Spider-Man passed out. One week later, peter woke up, in his house. "Where-... where-... where... am I..." Peter said, waking up. "Hey." MJ said. "Wheres Gwen?" Peter asked. "At school." MJ said. "Harry?" Peter asked. "School." MJ said. "Why aren't you? Why are you here?" Peter asked. "I'll tell you later. :) You should sleep." MJ said, walking away. "Wait!...I have one more question... wheres my aunt? Where am I?" Peter asked. MJ started crying. "Dead." MJ said. "How?" Peter asked, crying. "The guy who YOU thought you killed, because he killed Ben, was John hampton, the guy who shot YOU, and then when the robot arm guy brought them to YOUR'E house, and he killed you're aunt." MJ said, crying. Peter cryed, and got up. "I'LL KILL HIM! HE KILLED MY AUNT AND UNCLE! Wait? You know I'm-" Peter said before he got interrupted. "Spider-Man, yes. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." MJ said. "Thanks." Peter said. "School's almost over, I'm watching you while everyone's at school, after school, so in 2 minutes Harry, and Gwen will come, and don't worry they don't know." MJ said. "Hey Pete!" Harry said. "I was worried, you got shot!" Gwen said. "I know." Peter said. "What happened?" Harry asked. "I don't remember." Peter said. "Oh, ok!" Gwen, and Harry said. Harry kissed MJ on the cheek. "Thanks for watching my best friend." Harry said. "You're welcome.!" MJ said. "Yeah, like I totally don't like Peter...right." MJ said, in her mind. Peter sat down on his bed, then looked at the winow for two minutes. "Are you-...what's happening?" Gwen asked. Peter was just still looking in the window, and didn't reply. "Peter?" Harry asked. "I'll be leaving!" MJ said, jealous at Gwen. "Ok!" Gwen said, not caring. "Me too." Harry said. "Ok!" Gwen said, wanting to be alone with Peter. Harry, and MJ walked away. "Peter?" Gwen asked. Peter looked at gwen. "S-...sorry." Peter said. "It's ok! :)" Gwen said. "How long have I been passed out?" Peter asked. "One week." Gwen said. "WHAT!?" Peter yelled. Peter stood up. "OW!" Peter said, looking, and feeling his wound. "You need more rest." Gwen said. At OSCORP. "Otto Octavius!" Norman Osborn said. "Yes sir?" Octavius said. "Hamptons!" Norman yelled. "Ye-, yes Osborn!" Mark said. "SHUT UP!" John yelled. "Ok!" Mark said. "Both of YOU shut up!" Norman yelled. "Ok!" John, and Mark said. "Get in those tanks!" Norman yelled, pointing at the tanks. "Ok!" John, and Mark said, getting in the tanks. "Pull that lever, Otto!" Norman yelled, pointing at a lever. Otto pulled the lever. The tanks opened. Mark was made out of sand, and John was more muscley "John, put this suit on!" Norman yelled, holding a rhino looking suit. John put the suit on. "GO GET SPIDER-MAN!" Norman yelled. "Ok sir!" Mark said. Mark, and John went to ninth street. At Peter's house! Peter felt like something bad was happening in new york. He got up. "I gotta go!" Peter said. "Don't leave yet!" Gwen said, kissing Peter. "I gotta!" Peter said. "Ok, be good!" Gwen said, kissing peter again. Gwen walked away. Peter looked in his closet, and opened it. "There's my Spider-Man suit!" Peter said, putting it on. He went to ninth street. "Hey Sand man, hey Rhino! (Laugh!)" Spider-Man said. "That's a good name!" Both John, and Mark said. "Oh so the beach guy's name is Rhino, and the Rhino guy's name is Sand man! 'Cause that's what I meant!" Spider-Man said. "NO! THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I'M GOIN TO BE RHINO!" John said. Because there was a fire station where they were, Spider-Man went in there, and came out with a fire hose. "Oh crap!" Sand man Yelled, while getting sprayed with water, from the fire hose. Sand man turned into mud, and was gone, but only for now. "I'LL KILL YOU... STAB YOU RIGHT WHERE I SHOT YOU!" Rhino yelled, running at Spider-Man, with his horn stabbing into Spider-Man. "AAAAAH! Y-.. YOU!" Spider-Man yelled, remembering about John Hampton. Spider-Man back flipped, and grabbed Rhino's helmet off, then had the helmet on his webs, and hit Rhino with it. "I knew it was you!... YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FAMILY!" Spider-Man yelled. Spider-Man grabbed a crowbar, and hit John with it until, he thought John died, then swung away. John got up, and grabbed his helmet, and put it on himself. John ran away, and Mark grew back, and ran away. At Peter's house! "Where have you been!" Gwen yelled. "Uhm..." Peter said, before getting interrupted. "I don't care, as long as you're safe." Gwen said, smiling.

Chapter 7

Robotic arms

"Kill 'em!" Kingpin Yelled. "Mr. Fisk!" Joseph Yelled. "Shut up! They can't know my name Joseph!" Kingpin yelled. Joseph shot five customers that were at "Billy Bob Joe's Pizzeria" in the FACE! Kingpin pointed at three other civilians . "Joseph, bring 'em with us!" Kingpin said. "Yes sir! Come on idiots!" Joseph said. They went into a box truck. Joseph pused the three civilians into the back. Kingpin and Joseph went in the back. Kingpin was just sitting there, looking at Joseph. "What are you doing!?They START IT UP!" Joseph yelled. "GET IN THE BACK SO THEY DON'T GO AWAY!" Kingpin yelled. "OK!" Joseph yelled, getting in the back. They drove into their base. At the Parker's house! Peter got up from his bed. "Peter, you're sick! Lay down!" Gwen yelled. "I-... I need to go somewher!" Peter yelled. "Lay down!" Gwen yelled. "But I need to!" Peter yelled. "No! Lay down!" Gwen yelled. "Lemme leave! I need to!" Peter yelled. "No!" Gwen yelled. "Please!" Peter said, frowning. "No! You need rest! School's tomorrow, and YOU'RE going!" Gwen said. "Why?" Peter asked. "I never showed you to my friends!" Gwen said. "I saw all of you're friends!" Peter said. "I have more friends thsn Harry, and MJ!" Gwen said. "AND Eddie!" Peter said. "...I HATE HIM!" Gwen yelled. "Sorry. He's a cool guy!" Peter said. "I don't care, I don't play around when people break up with me! I almost punched Eddie RIGHT in the face!" Gwen yelled. "Sorry." Peter said. At Oscorp! "OW!" Dr. Octavius said. "I need to get those prototype robot arms off of you!" Norman said. He got it off, and attached non prototype arms on Otto. The arms contorled him "DIE NORMAN! YOU MADE ME!" Dr. Octavius yelled. "Calm down Octavius!" Norman yelled, running away. "NO! I'M DR. OCTOPUS NOW!" Dr. Otto/ dr. Otcavius yelled. He ran away. "I made you!" Norman yelled. At Peter's! Gwen went downstairs, knowing Peter won't be able to sneak past her. "Here's my chance!" Peter said, putting on his Spider-Man suit. He opened his window, went out of it, and then closed it. He went to where Dr. Octopus. "Why do I always run into the bad guys!?" Spider-Man said. "SHUT UP! I'M DR. OCTOPUS!" Dr. Octopus yelled. "Oh, hi Dr. Octopie!" Spider-Man said. Dr. Otto grabbed Spider-Man with one of his four robot arms, then threw Spider-Man. "OUCH!" Spider-Man yelled, hitting on the ground, than jumping up, and grabbing two robot arms, on each hand, and ripped them off. "NO!" Dr. Otto yelled. His robot arms grew back. Spider-Man head butted Dr. Otto, and Dr. Otto passed out. "He was easy! But I know he isn't gone for good!" Spider-Man said, swinging to his home. He went in his room, and put his suit off. Gwen came in. "Hey Peter!... why do you have scars all over you?" Gwen said. "Uhm! Uhm! Uhm! I Don't know!" Peter said. "You're lucky I love you!" Gwen said, smiling.

Chapter 8

Head Of A Hammer pt 1

Hammer head stabbed Spider-Man in the face. "AAAAAAHHH!" Spider-Man yelled, in pain. Hammer head brought out a gun. "(chuckle) DIE!" Hammer head yelled. Hammer head shot Spider-Man in the face. Spider-Man's blood dripped everywhere. Hammer Head walked over to Spider-Man, and took of his mask. "It-...it's you!" Hammer head said. 20 hours earlier. "PETER!... PETER!... PETER! PETER! PETER! PEEETER!" Gwen yelled, trying to wake Peter up, from down stairs. "Wha-... what." Peter said, sleepy "WHAT!?" Gwen yelled/asked Peter. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Peter yelled/ asked. "IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Gwen yelled. "WHAT!" Peter yelled, running to his bus stop. Gwen smiled. "Just kidding! YOU need to get you're car license!" Gwen said. "But you don't have a car? How are we going to get there?" Peter asked. "I got money from me, you, and my dad! We already got you a car! My dad's going to drive us there!" Gwen said, excited. "Hey Peter! Hey Gwen!" George Stacy said. "Wait you did that? Did you split the money in threes? Me, you, and you're dad?" Peter asked. Gwen smiled. "Yes!" She said. They went, and got Peter his license. They drove lieutenant George Stacy to the Police station. Peter and Gwen were in Peter's Ferrari, and went to school. Gwen went straight to class. "Hey Peter!" MJ said. "Hey-" Peter said, before getting interrupted. MJ kissed him. Peter shoved her. "Stop it! I'm-" Peter said, before Peter saw Gwen. Gwen ran away, crying. "I HATE YOU MJ!" Peter yelled, running to Gwen. "Gwen! Gwen Gwen!" Peter said, trying to get Gwen's attention. "NO! THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! RIGHT AFTER ME, AND MY DAD PUT IN MONEY SO YOU CAN GET A FERRARI, YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Gwen yelled, crying. "Gwen! I didn't! MJ kissed me!" Peter yelled, crying. "WHY DID YOU KISS BACK!" Gwen yelled. "I DIDN'T!" Peter yelled. "HARRY SAW TOO! HE'S BREAKING UP WITH MJ! MAYBE ME AND HIM WILL DATE! ME AND YOU ARE DONE!" Gwen yelled. Peter cryed, than saw MJ crying, and came up to her. "MJ." Peter said. "What?" MJ asked, crying. "You want to date?" Peter asked. MJ smiled, then kissed Peter. "Yes!" Gwen said. "Looks like they've got along a lot!" Gwen said, jealous. Harry kissed Gwen. Gwen kissed back. Peter saw them, and kissed MJ. "Gwen looked at Peter, and looked like she was angry. Peter looked at Gwen, than looked at MJ, and kissed MJ. "Bye!" Peter said, to MJ. Peter walked away. "Bye!" Gwen said, to Harry. Gwen walked away. "BYE!" Peter, and Gwen both yelled, turning away from each other, and walking away. Harry, and MJ walked away, in different ways. Gwen came back to Peter, and kissed him. "What the crap!? I'm dating MJ!" Peter yelled. "I did to her, what she did to me!" Gwen yelled. Harry kissed MJ. "What the crap!? I'm dating Peter!?" MJ yelled. "I did to him, what he did to me!" Harry yelled. Both Peter, and MJ kissed them back. At Starbucks. "Joseph." Norman said. Joseph got his coffee, and sat down in front of Norman. "Yeah?" Joseph asked. "I've got a job for you, and I'll pay you $999999." Norman said. "You've got me listening." Joseph said. "I need you to kill Fisk." Norman said. "But... but I work for him, never mind! Got it!" Joseph said. Joseph left Starbucks, with his coffee, than grabbed a shotgun, and went onto a building. Kingpin went near the building. Joseph tried shooting him. Kingpin fell on the ground. "Get down!" Hawk-eye said, hitting Joseph. "Get away from me or I'll kill you!" Joseph shouted. Two goons went up, to the building. Hawk-eye shot both of them with his bow, while looking at Joseph. Hawk-eye looked at the dead bodies of the goons, then looked at Joseph, but Joseph was away. "Damn it!" Hawk-eye yelled. Two hours later, at a museum! It was night, Joseph walked in the museum. "Joseph!" A shadow said. "Who are you, how do you know my name!?" Joseph asked. "Why should I tell you?" The shadow asked, " 'Cause if you don't I'll kill you!" Joseph shouted. The shadow brought out a bottle, and hit Joseph with it. Joseph got knocked out. 3 hours later, at Oscorp! Joseph woke up. "You, I did what you said! Gimme my money!" Joseph shouted. "No! There's a change in the plans! Your stronger! Now, I'll call you Hammerhead!" Norman shouted. "What do you want!?" Joseph asked. "For you to kill Spider-Man!" Norman shouted. "Deal!" Joseph said. 13 hours later! Spider-Man swung over to downtown New-York! He saw Hammer-Head. "Why does all the bad guys like to be at downtown new-york!?" Spider-Man asked. He swung. Hammer-Head shot Spider-Man down. "Aah!" Spider-Man shouted, falling head stabbed Spider-Man in the face. "AAAAAAHHH!" Spider-Man yelled, in pain. Hammer head brought out a gun. "(chuckle) DIE!" Hammer head yelled. Hammer-Head shot Spider-Man in the face. Spider-Man's blood dripped everywhere. Hammer-Head walked over to Spider-Man, and took of his mask. "It-...it's you!" Hammer Head said. Hammer-Head backed away. "It's you, Harry Osborn, Norman told em to kill his son, and he didn't even know it, I can't believe Harry Osborn is Spider-Man!" Hammer-Head shouted.

Chapter 9

Head of a hammer pt 2

The next morning, Peter woke up. "I love you Peter, I now know you told the truth!" Gwen said, kissing Peter with her tongue. Peter kissed back, they started making out. After that Peter went downtown, with his Spider-Man suit on. "hey George!" Spider-Man said. Then Peter looked at a dead body. "Harry? Why does he have on MY suit?" Peter thought, confused. "What? The real Spider-Man's right here, he's dead! Who are you?" George asked. Spider-Man took off his mask. "it's me." Peter said. "My daughter's dating Spider-Man!" George shouted. "yes, but I love her!" peter shouted. "Why does Harry have the Spider-Man costume on?" George asked. "I don't know!" Peter shouted. Norman Osborn came. "Harry!" He shouted. "Mr. Osborn! I'm sorry but you can't be here!" George shouted. "Harries not Spider-Man! Damn it! Peter's Spider-Man!" Norman thought, running away. "Hammer-Head!" Norman called. Hammer-Head jumped down. "What?" Hammer-Head asked. "Harries not really Spider-Man, Peter Parker is! He's near!" Norman shouted. Hammer-Head went to where George, and Peter was. Peter saw him, and put on his mask. Hammer-Head punched Spider-Man. Spider-Man kicked Hammer-Head. Hammer-Head grabbed, and choked Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped out of Hammer-Head's hand. Spider-Man used his webs to grab a car, and hit Hammer-Head. Hammer-Head got knocked out. "Good job Peter!" George shouted. "No prob!" Spider-Man said. George grabbed Hammer-Head, and put him in jail.

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Peter went into his house. Gwen made out with him. After that, Peter shouted, "Harries dead!" Gwen cried. Someone knocked on the door. Peter opened the door. The guy walked in, and shut the door. "Hey Pete, hey Gwen!" Harry shouted. Gwen kissed Peter. Harry smiled, and shouted, "Good job!" They hung out. After Harry left, Peter and Gwen made out.

THE END!

In the next one, Peter get into MORE fights, and WAY more! Find out, when It comes out!


End file.
